


The Blade That Kills

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23; angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, as Metatron tells him about having killed Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blade That Kills

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head this morning after the finale. It's all about the angst. Very short.

The Blade That Kills

 

“Well, guess what? He’s dead, too.”

Castiel’s brain freezes. What? What did he say?

Metatron is still rambling on and Castiel is listening, kind of, but the words are fogging in his head and he knows he has to stay on track, he has a plan. He has forgotten the plan momentarily.

A blade drifts across his field of vision and his brain registers only the red. The blood. Dean’s blood? Can’t be. Dean Winchester’s blood has no business being on that blade. On any blade. It screams blasphemy to Castiel, somewhere in the back of his mind. And for just a second, almost, he wants to urge his vessel’s body toward it, meet the blade Metatron is now pointing at him, take Dean’s blood into himself. He doesn't know why, can’t comprehend the anguish that is growing inside, an emotion that is seeping its’ way past his stolen, failing grace.

Castiel has wielded his share of blades in the last few years. That much is certain. How many has he killed? He can’t think now, of all those faces blurred together in the back of his mind. Faces of those he used a blade on. There is no room for them in his head behind Dean’s face, no room to remember all the blades he has used, all the blades that have been used on him.

He has forgotten about all the other blades. Because this is the blade that is killing him.


End file.
